Diarrhea
by BlackHole Artist
Summary: Ce que Hagane Miku a ressenti envers Hatsune Miku la première fois qu'elle est allée à un concert de l'idole aux couettes bleues. Putain, Satan seul sait à quelle point elle la déteste.


**Aish... Ma deuxième fic sur vocaloid. Un OS un peu plus long sur... HAGANE MIKU! Ma dérivée de Hatsune Miku préférée. C'est inspirée de la chanson** ** _Diarrhea_** **d'Utsu-P (mon producteur pref!)! Vous voyez, il n'y a presque pas de fic sur Hagane en français donc j'ai pondu celui-là.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Aaah, putain de J-pop! Ce truc immonde s'entend à mille kilomètres à la ronde! Sérieux, c'est quoi aussi cette idée de merde de voir Hatsune Miku en concert?! Bon, de toute façon... C'est juste une seule fois, pour une fois que Hagane a su sérieusement économiser son argent gagné grâce aux petits concerts qu'elle a accumulés. Contrairement à l'idole Hatsune aux couettes bleus azurs, Hagane, qui est habillée en noir ayant des couettes gris argentés, chante du métal. Les gens qui ont vu Hagane disaient qu'elle était une pâle copie métalleuse d'Hatsune Miku. Déjà qu'elles ont le même prénom!

Et aussi la même coiffure sauf que la couleur est différente. La métalleuse a plusieurs fois vu l'idole de J-Pop à la télé, et sur internet. Ne croyez pas qu'elle cherche souvent le nom d'Hatsune Miku sur internet, c'est juste que dans la majorité des pub qui apparaissent parlent et montrent Hatsune Miku. Parmi les vocaloids, cette dernière est la plus célèbre et la plus aimée.Y a vraiment à se demander pourquoi, elle n'est pourtant pas la première vocaloid qui est apparue. Et encore moins la première vocaloid japonaise. Pourquoi la plus célèbre n'est pas Megurine Luka ou bien Kagamine Rin? C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'Hatsune Miku soit l'héritière légitime de l'entreprise de Showbiz qui forme les vocaloids. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, des chanteurs sont formés par différentes maisons. Pour Hatsune et Kagamine c'est la maison Crypton média, la plus célèbre. À la fin, pour déterminer qui seront vocaloids, les jeunes chanteurs formés sont examinés par l'entreprise de Showbiz Hatsune. Mais arrivés à ESH (Entreprise de Showbiz Hatsune) ces chanteurs ne chôment pas, non seulement ils doivent encore s'entrainer à utiliser différents techniques de chants, et surtout à apprendre à monter dans les aiguës, enfin, comme ça a l'air d'être la spécialité des vocaloids.

Mais ils doivent aussi apprendre à jouer beaucoup d'instruments, apprendre les jeux d'acteurs, apprendre à soigner son image pour différentes photos, publicitaires surtout. Les vocaloids peuvent même servir de mannequins. C'est pour ça qu'être vocaloid, c'est le summum du succès. Enfin, surtout quand on est Hatsune Miku. Malheureusement, les vocaloids plus récents comme Galaco, Merli ou Aoki Lapis n'ont pas autant de succès que ceux de la 1e génération qui compte Kaito et Meiko et ceux de la 2e génération qui compte Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin et Len, Gumi, Lily, Gakupo et autres.

Bien sûr, il y a des vocaloids étrangers mais ils ont moins de succès. Voilà comment ça se passe: les chanteurs non-jap vont aux Japon pour apprendre, bien sûr, leurs moniteurs et professeurs à eux leur parle anglais. Mais dû aux lacunes que les Japonais ont en anglais, ils ne peuvent pas tout expliquer aussi bien que quand ils le font avec les jeunes chanteurs Japonais. Donc les étrangers ne sont pas aussi expérimentés que les Japonais. Bon, et à la fin, les vocaloids étrangers sont renvoyés chez eux pour épater les différents pays dont ils sont issus.

Il est temps de revenir à nos moutons, Hagane voulait donc savoir à quoi ça ressemblait un concert d'idole vocaloid. Arrivée à l'intérieur du stade, le pop nian-nian arrive en plein dans ses tympans. Cette chanson... Fait chier... World is mine! L'une des chansons qu'elle déteste le plus! Et regarder Hatsune la chanter avec cet air à la fois prétentieux et niais ça donne à Hagane un envie de meurtre. Bien sûr, cette dernière porte un manteau à capuche pour cacher sa coiffure. Elle ne veux absolument pas qu'on la compare à l'idole pendant le concert de celle-ci. Oui, la métalleuse aurait pu enlever ses couettes mais elle était mal à l'aise sans, ou dans une autre coiffure. C'est peut-être la même chose aussi pour Hatsune... Non! Elle est en train de se comparer elle-même à la J-Popper!

Hagane réfléchissait tellement qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que "World is mine" touche à sa fin.

"Alors tout le monde? Vous avez aimé?!"crie Hatsune au public.

"OUI!"

"ON T'AIME!"

"VIVE Hatsune Miku!"

...hhah... Toutes les réponses des fans. Merde. Ces derniers comptent au moins dix mille dans le stade, alors que le maximum de spectateur que Hagane a eu lors d'un de ses petits concerts ne dépasse pas de trois cents. Pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas le métal? Parce que c'est satanique? Démoniaque? Non mais putain ça dépend surtout des paroles! Comme si les gens ne faisait que chanter des chansons religieuses avec l'Opéra! Foutus gens du peuple! FOUTUS GENS DU PEUPLE QUI SE LAISSENT PIÉTINER! QUI SE LAISSENT ENTRAÎNER PAR UN PUTAIN DE COURANT DE NORMALITÉ!

NON MAIS RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS! C'EST PAS EN RÊVANT DEBOUT EN BAVANT COMME DES CONS DEVANT UNE POUFFIASSE D'IDOLE EN ESPÉRANT DEVENIR COMME ELLE UN JOUR SANS RIEN FOUTRE QUE VOUS AVANCEREZ! AYEZ UN PEU DE PERSONNALITÉ MERDE!

Les gens disent tout le temps vouloir devenir ceci ou cela pourtant ils foutent rien pour y arriver. Que des paroles en l'air! Sans consistance, sans suite palpable ni matérielle! Et Hatsune Miku... Fait chier le pop ça plaît à tout le monde (façon de parler, Hagane n'aime pas), c'est l'une des seules raisons pour laquelle les gens adorent Hatsune Miku!

Tss.. En entendant tous ces cons acclamer la jeune fille aux couettes bleus la métalleuse ne peux pas s'empêcher de se sentir nulle. Dégoût. Envers tout, même soi-même. Son minable public qui ne compte même pas trois cents contre plus de dix mille! En voyant les yeux pleins d'espoir et de lumière de Hatsune sur les écrans géants... Hagane a l'impression de n'être qu'une taupe qui ne verra jamais la lumière. Jalousie. Envers cet être trop lumineux. Haine. Envers cette créature réelle mais qui incarne un idéal illusoire.

Hé?.. Si c'est pas pour avoir ces pensées négatives, Hagane est venue faire quoi ici? Elle en avait juste marre d'errer, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue. Elle voulait voir à quoi ça ressemblait le succès, la gloire, la reconnaissance...Et maintenant, elle a simplement l'impression d'avoir devant elle un monstre adulé par des milliers de marionnettes... Où est l'adorable idole aux couettes bleues azurées? Non, il n'y a même plus de bleu, tout est rouge! UN ROUGE ENSANGLANTÉ... DU SANG PARTOUT SUR LA SCÈNE! MÊME LES LUMIÈRES SONT ROUGES! HAHAHAH! HAINE, JALOUSIE, HAINE, JALOUSIE! OUI, QUELQUE CHOSE QUI SEMBLE RIDICULE, IMMATURE MAIS MORTELLE SI ON N'Y FAIT RIEN!... Oui, comme une maladie, oui, elle semble inoffensive, passagère et anodine mais pourtant... Oui, mais pourtant, si on ne fait rien... Elle peut nous tuer, crever, buter... Fini. Bien sûr, cette maladie est palpable mais semble tellement insignifiante... Voyons, qu'est-ce qui est très susceptible de tuer un être vivant, quelque chose de fondamental... L'arrêt du cœur? Bah, c'est justement ça la mort. L'arrêt des activités cérébrales? Bah, y a aussi la mort cérébrale sans que le corps lui ne meurt, non? L'affaiblissement du système immunitaire? SIDA? Non, les gens qui ont le SIDA doivent vraiment se sentir mal et en danger... Allez, quelque chose de simple, quelque chose que n'importe quel humain devrait savoir! Voyons voir... Mais oui! Le manque d'eau, la déshydratation! Une maladie... Une maladie qui prive l'organisme de plus en plus d'eau si on ne fait rien et dont on ne se rend même pas compte du danger... Oui! Oui... DIARRHEA.

MERDE.

Hagane divague complètement là. Justement, les autres spectateurs autour la regarde bizarrement prise de spasmes en respirant très vite et bruyamment comme si elle cherchait de l'air.

"Vous allez bien?" dit un inconnu.

"Oui" répond la métalleuse sèchement en regardant l'inconnu dans les yeux.

Hagane commence à se remettre mais semble encore mal au point.

"Mademoiselle?" dit encore l'inconu.

"Ça va, juste une petite... crise." répond Hagane avec un air flegmatique en montre le dos à l'inconnu.

L'inconnu met soudainement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en disant:

"Crise d'asthme?"

Il commence à bien faire chier lui!

"RHOH MAIS TA GUEULE, T'ES PAS MA DARONNE!" cria-t-elle en poussant l'inconnu. Si en plus elle inspirait de la pitié! Et c'est une Hagane furibonde qui s'approche de la sortie du stade pour enfin...sortir. Pourtant elle doit attendre Okurine Luka, c'est cette dernière qui va la prendre en voiture. Et elle n'arrivera que dans au moins 40 mn. Putain...

Une demi-heure est passée, tout ce qu'Hagane a fait c'est dormir debout en s'appuyant contre les murs du stade. Et en ce moment, c'est le bruit de pas des spectateurs qui sortent qui la réveille... Okurine arrivera bientôt. De loin, la métalleuse peut voir une femme chelou aux grosses lunettes de soleil et un foulard de couleur foncé sur la tête qui semble avancer vers elle. Mais arrivée plus près, Hagane peut voir qu'elle ne dépasse pas la vingtaine et a une silhouette pas tour à fait méconnue. Arrivée à elle, la fille chelou donne rapidement à Hagane une carte de visite tout en remontant pendant pas plus de 3 secondes comme si l'inconnue voulais montrer son visage à la métalleuse. Mais sans regarder le reste de son visage, Hagane reconnaît immédiatement la fille en voyant ses yeux bleus turquoises purs. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la personne qu'elle exècre le plus, Hatsune Miku.

Owari

 **...**

 **C'est fini! Et oui, c'est ça la diarrhée, si je me souviens bien c'est une maîtresse en primaire qui nous a dit que la diarrhée peut tuer si on ne fait rien. À part, désolée pour les fautes mais j'utilise un phone donc la vérification était plutôt pas facile et en plus c'est le truc le plus long que j'ai écrit. S'il vous plaît, je veux vraiment que vous laissez des reviews pour savoir votre avis. Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
